


On The Downlow

by MyHeroZero



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Affairs, Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Drama & Romance, French Kissing, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gay Male Character, Gentle Kissing, Homosexuality, Interspecies Romance, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Neck Kissing, New York, New York City, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroZero/pseuds/MyHeroZero
Summary: In the gritty streets of New York City, gang turf wars are a way of life. The Fires, led by King Bowser, and The Shells, led by King Koopa, have been at it forever now. Bowser has a loving relationship with his boyfriend Luigi, who's in his own gang, which both keep a secret in order to prevent Bowser losing his street cred and to keep their own gang from violently turning on both of them. However, both gang leaders have a powerful problem due to their both being natural Alpha Reptiles...
Relationships: Bowser Koopa/Luigi (Nintendo), Koopa | Bowser/Luigi
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In this story, the original "King Koopa" from the 80s and the modern "King Bowser" are two separate characters. Also, while King Bowser of course looks like his usual huge reptilian turtleish-monster-dragonthing self, Luigi is realistic and does not look like the cartoony Luigi in the games. If you want to know what Luigi looks like and are legal age, pull up the "Images" section in a search engine and search for "Tom Selleck naked". THAT'S what Luigi looks like in this story. There now, see why Bowser is so smitten with him?

* * *

_  
**Somewhere in New York City... ** _

* * *

  
  


"Come on, I **_know_** you want it."

Male reptilian pheromones thickened the air.

Bowser stood his ground. "No, I don't. I can't even stand you."

"You're lying," snarled King Koopa as he stepped closer. "You know _perfectly well_ how this works. The minute two powerful masculine male reptiles are within each other's facility, their hormones go instinctively crazy for each other begging to mate. It's nature. You can't deny it any more than you can deny being a reptile, and you can't fight it."

"You keep attacking him. Over and over. You keep sending out your stupid _winged monkeys_ to do all your gruntwork."

"At _least_ have a bit more _respect_ speaking of them." King Koopa and Bowser now only stood a foot apart. "When we rumble, we rumble. But you know damn well you and I both instinctively have the hots for each other."

"Don't you touch me," Bowser shot back. But his voice was softening against his own will.

Koopa began gently stroking Bowser's right shoulder. "You _want_ me to stop?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean..." Bowser's mind was being flooded with desire despite his best mental struggling against it.

"You want me out of my armor," cooed Koopa, stroking Bowser's hair. "And you want to slip out of yours. We're supposed to mate. We're _meant_ to."

"I can't stand you. And even if I didn't hate you, why would I want to have sex with someone who keeps ruthlessly attacking him?"

"Tell you what," whispered Koopa seductively as he wrapped his arms about Bowser, drawing their faces close together. "We mate, and I'll see to it that no harm or attacks are inflicted upon him for a week."

Bowser swallowed. Then, after a pause, he asked, "and after that?"

"We mate again, and he is left in peace for another week. And so on and on it goes, and we both get what we want. You get the attacks on him to stop; I get your body."

"He'd be devastated and you know it."

"He doesn't have to _**know**_. ** _I_ **certainly won't tell him."

"And how do I know you'll keep your word?"

"Simple. If you suspect me of treachery, then you expose me. I'm at risk here too, you know."

Bowser thought this over in his mind, trying desperately to not let either King Koopa's actions or smell interfere with any decision making.

How much did he love Luigi, after all?

Did he truly love him enough to surrender his own body to King Koopa?

After fercely biting his lip in angry contemplation as he desperately sought to find a way to say "no", he eventually sighed in resignation. "What I do now I do _**only**_ to protect the man I love."

"Just pretend I'm him and it'll make it easier."

"That's impossible and disgusting."

"Have it your way," King Koopa shrugged just before he forcefully pulled Bowser's muzzle to his own in a sharp kiss.


	2. Days earlier...

What can be said about New York City that hasn't been said already so many times?

The bright lights. The glistening waters. The Brooklyn Bridge. The most exciting city in the world. And the most dangerous.

New York City is simultaneously both positively ethereal in its beauty and terrifyingly threatening in its dangers.

And in certain areas, young gangs rage their vicious turf wars.

And this was one of them.

King Bowser, called "king" as he was the leader of the Fires, was running top speed down the street under the hazy streetlamps maniacally laughing as Luigi, the most loyal of his guys, ran after him.

"Quick! The car!" a voice behind them shouted.

Bowser and Luigi rushed to the king's flame-painted Challenger, the koopa jumping behind the wheel and the man riding shotgun, as the wheels screeched alive thrusting them rocketing off at top speed.

Behind them, the enraged roar of a fiercely chasing yellow Camaro thundered after them, its crew of Shells within barely recognizable within the back mirrors, as two of them could be seen attempting to lean out the windows.

Bullets began to fly.

"When???" Luigi asked anxiously.

"Any second now."

Suddenly there was a loud earth-shattering _**BOOM**_ as the Camaro exploded like a bomb, its smoldering remains disappearing rapidly behind them as their own car zoomed off into the night.

"BWAHAHA! IT WORKED!" Bowser roared as they both cheered triumphantly as they slapped hands.

"So it was timed?" Luigi asked eagerly.

"Nah, just rigged. All we had to do was to get them to chase us and reach a certain speed that triggered the bomb."

"Bowser, you're amazing!"

"Thanks, man, but I couldn't have done it without your rigging it like I told you to. Now that was amazing. I swear, you never get caught. A regular human shadow."

Their car was now far out of reach and was now driving at normal speed across the Brooklyn Bridge. They were safe for now.

"Koopa's gonna be so pissed at us!" laughed Luigi.

"That's _his_ problem!" chortled Bowser mockingly. "Anyway, we're long gone. I think we can actually stop for a bit for a breather."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, but let's go somewhere where we don't attract a lot of lots just to be safe."

"Good idea."

It was approaching midnight, and after driving about endlessly for a while with 2Pac on the car stereo - possibly to convince themselves that nobody was going to surprise them out of nowhere - they decided on a quiet street near the edge of the water.

They parked walked over to the sidewalk where they could watch the sparkling city lights reflected upon the silently lapping rhythms.

It was a gorgeous night.

Except for the usual distant sounds of occasional car honking and a siren or two, all was comfortingly still.

Luigi smiled. "It's kinda nice to just stand here and do nothing."

"Yeah..." Bowser answered quietly.

They were both silent for a moment.

Luigi couldn't help shivering through his light green shirt and jeans. "It's... kind of chilly here so close to the water."

"No worries," Bowser instantly replied, gently wrapping his powerful arms around his boyfriend. Bowser's internal heater could always warm up Luigi no matter what the weather conditions.

Luigi leaned his face against the tall koopa's black sleeves-torn-off muscle shirt, Bowser's enormous toe-heeled boots making a slight _jing_ noise against the pavement as his powerful torn-jean-clad legs adjusted ever so slightly to accommodate his boyfriend's much smaller, sighter form against his own.

Bowser's free claw gently removed the green bandanna from Luigi's head and began to gently stroke his dark brown hair.

"...Bowser...?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever think about... you know... what comes after this?"

"Huh? Whaddya mean?"

"I mean... after all this... I mean... the gang can't last forever, can it...?"

Bowser felt surprised inwardly; he had never had such a thought cross his mind before. He was present-tense minded, always focused on the here and now - he had never once considered the future.

"...I... I don't know."

Luigi snuggled closer. "Maybe you and I could... I don't know... settle down?"

"... you mean...?"

"Yeah. Married?"

Bowser sighed. A deep, peaceful sigh. "That... would be fantastic..."

"I don't see how we're gonna get there from here."

Bowser's brow furrowed.

"Do we run away?" Luigi suggested.

"Well, I don't know," Bowser replied quietly. "Running away's never been part of my style."

"I know. But... if it meant we could start over...?"

Bowser looked up at the sky as he used his free claw to remove his own orange, flame-decorated bandana to feel a bit more relaxed; his freed red hair immediately began to dance in the soft breeze, as if symbolic of their yearning to escape freely to another life.

"We could," he finally answered as he continued to look at the moon above. "If it comes to that."

"What do we do in the meantime?"

  
  


New York's lights looked so beautiful dancing on the waters before the pair.

Bowser thought a moment.

Finally, he replied, "In the meantime, you and I enjoy being together." Bowser gently nuzzled Luigi.

"That'll work," Luigi chuckled softly.

Bowser softly whispered, "... shall we head home and go to bed...?"

"Not quite," Luigi whispered back. "I like it here with you." He then added nervously, "Nobody's found out we're living together, right?"

"Not a soul..." Bowser whispered.

Luigi sighed happily. "You're not too tired for fun in bed?"

"Hey, you know me..." Bowser whispered softly. "...I can take it as long as you're willing to give it..."

"... big fag," Luigi whispered affectionately.

"I know," Bowser whispered back with a soft chuckle. "Aren't I just the big queer, though?"

They kissed.


	3. Kissing goodnight

They entered the tiny little shoebox-like ratty old apartment they shared.

"Hungry?" asked Bowser.

"Not yet."

"Neither am I. Let's relax first... we can order something later."

Luigi put on L.L. Cool J's "I Need Love".

The sounds of the city night floated through their window near the bed, where they always had their blinds open so they could see the city. They were way up; New York sparkled majestically.

"You up for some fun?" Bowser inquired.

Luigi chuckled. "Make yourself comfortable on the bed and slip out of those hot clothes and shell and find out."

Bowser did so, anxiously getting undressed while silently promising himself that he would take his time in the future so Luigi could properly enjoy watching it.

Luigi giggled as he also finished undressing. "Anxious?"

"Yeah!" Bowser said as he finally sat down naked on the side of the bed. "I need it bad tonight..."

"Here, let me help you relax..." Luigi soothed, sitting down next to Bowser while gently stroking the koopa's face. "First we have to kiss each other goodnight." He then gently coaxed Bowser's muzzle towards him as their lips touched.

The city sparkled sweetly upon them as Luigi's and Bowser's tounges gently fought each other within each other's mouths. At the same time, Luigi's hands slowly slid down Bowser's belly to begin gently prodding the koopa's delicate little slit open... then managed to reach inside Bowser to begin gently tugging Bowser's hardening dick into view.

Luigi looked down. " It's not quite out yet,"

Bowser kissed Luigi again. "It's shy."

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"It's afraid you might secretly prefer a vagina. It knows you're not supposed to be enjoying playing with it. You're male."

"But I am... and I'm just as masculine as you... and don't forget, they need to kiss each other goodnight as well..."

The radio began playing Force M.D.'s "Tender Love" as Luigi finally managed to coax Bowser's dick out of his slit before it became too large and hard to pull out. He began to move his dick's head closer to Bowser's, using his hand, and began gently rubbing his hand up and down both of them as if they were one king penis, coaxing the slits of their two rapidly dampening dickheads together.

Their dicks kissed.

"Oh, **_FUCK_**..." Bowser gasped as he threw his head back, his powerful body shuddering...

As Luigi mastubated their two dicks together in a straightlined fashion as though they were one long rod, they both moaned and trembled as the lips of Bowser's dickslit deeply "French kissed" the lips of Luigi's dickslit... their natural lubricants were thickening all the more, both cocks drenched with pre, as Luigi continued to make their penises make out.

This all felt **_INCREDIBLE._**

"OH FUCK Luigi... Luigi... I'm gonna..." Bowser gasped as Luigi moaned in their shared pleasure...

Then, at once in perfect unison, Luigi yelled and Bowser roared as they both creamed, not only soaking their penises and crotches completely, but due to their dicks constant French kissing through it all they also felt the delightfully slithery feeling of Bowser's cream flowing into Luigi's dickslit as Luigi's cream was simultaneously flowing into Bowser's dickslit... both bucking and yelling as they felt each other's creams flowing tingling up through their dicks... into their crotches... and then down into their sacs.

Bowser now had some of Luigi's human cream permanently inside his own koopa sac while Luigi now also has some of Bowser's cream inside his human sac as well.

They gasped sweatily against each other, both exhausted but delighted in the knowledge of knowing that their would both now spend the rest of their lives with some of each others' cream forever inside their bodies.

"Oh, Bowser..." Luigi gasped, his lips against Bowser's own while their dicklips below were still frenching.

"...shit..." Bowser managed to gasp. "...I... can feel... your cream is ...moving around inside my sac..."

It was true. Both of their sacs were churning, adjusting to the new presence of each other's cream having invaded them. Both sacs tingled like crazy.

"...I... I can feel them... mixing together..." gasped Luigi...

"Yeah... fuck, so can I..."

Bowser touched his mouth to Luigi as they smaller man whispered, "From now on... we're one."

"Yeah..." Bowser whispered back. "I'm all yours..."

"Oh fuck, feels so good..."

"Yeah..." Bowser nuzzled his boyfriend. "Fuck, wouldn't it be wonderful if all that cream stuck our dicks together and we had to go through life like this..."

The city lights sparkled their cream.


End file.
